


Jay Halstead Blurbs

by honeycoveswrite



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Jay Halstead, Hurt/Comfort, Jay Halstead Whump, Mental Health Issues, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Protective Jay, Whump, Worried Jay Halstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycoveswrite/pseuds/honeycoveswrite
Summary: Blurbs that were originally posted on my tumblr!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Call Me...

_Call me when you get home?_ The text from Jay read. 

You had been away for the last week on a work trip, and landing back in Chicago was the one thing you were looking forward to. Jay was supposed to meet you at the airport when you landed, but something had come up with work. You never held it against him. How could you? He was doing his job. A job that he loved, and you stood beside him either way. 

The Uber dropped you off at the front steps of your apartment complex. You thanked him while grabbing your bags and started the trudge towards the elevator. Phone in one hand and your bags in another, you hit all at once just how tired you were. 

Plane rides. 

Three layovers. 

A week dealing with executives who didn’t feel like listening to anything that they didn’t come up with. 

For once, you were grateful your travel attire was a t-shirt and leggings. From nodding off in the elevator to hardly being able to get your key in the front door of your apartment. When you spied the couch, you tossed your bag to the ground, your phone on the counter and locked the door before dragging yourself towards it and falling on top of the plush cushions. 

“Oh my god,” you muttered before you fell asleep. 

You weren’t sure what time it was when the pounding on your front door started. Rolling off the couch, wiping the drool from the corner of your mouth, you shuffled towards the front door. 

“I’m coming,” you said in-between a yawn, “I’m coming.” 

Reaching for your phone on the counter, it lit up with five missed calls from Jay and at least a dozen text messages from him, Will and Hailey. 

“Shit.” You started to call Jay back while unlocking your door. Only for him to come barreling through as soon as it swung open. His hair disheveled from running his hands through it. The way he was looking down the hallway towards your bedroom and back to the area where you stood. And you swore if you stood still enough, you could hear every worst-case scenario he had put himself through in the three hours you didn’t answer his calls or texts. 

“You’re okay? No one is here? No one has been here?” The worry lines creasing across his forehead while he stood there. His gaze darted between, the front door, and your bedroom. But your suitcase was still sitting out and the only light on was the one in the kitchen. “Why didn’t you answer? What happened?” 

“Jay, I’m fine,” you walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I meant to call, but when I walked in and saw the couch—it just looked so comfy that I passed out.” 

“You’re okay,” he repeated more for himself than for you. 

“I’m okay,” you said, resting your head against his chest as he kissed the top of your head. “Just tired, but okay.” 


	2. It's Normal....

At some point, you had stopped counting the amount of times Jay got shot. Even if you did count, you wouldn’t have enough fingers for it anyways. But this time was different. You knew it was the second you got the call about him hardly holding onto life after being missing for 48 hours. 48 long hours with no sleep, only coffee. 

Your hope of him being found started to dwindle around the 40 hours mark. You were a wreck from the pieces of the puzzle not adding up. Not making sense to you at all. There were aspects of Jay’s job that you would never find out. Never know about, and for the most part, you were okay with it. Normally, you liked being kept in the dark. It put you at ease to not have to worry about if Jay would come home or not. 

But you stood there next to his hospital bed. A small smile on your face as your fingers tapped against the top of his hand. He was worse shape than you thought, but apparently, he wasn’t nearly in as bad shape as he had been when he arrived last night. His left arm was in sling, stitches above his right eyebrow, and the deep shades of black and purple from the bruising peaked above his hospital gown. 

Jay winced as he moved slightly to the right side of the bed. Will, and another doctor, had told you that while he managed to get shot in his left shoulder, that he also some significant bruising along his chest. 

“The doctor said it’s normal,” you said, hoping the smile on your face would at least ease Jay’s worry some. 

“Well that doesn’t it mean it doesn’t hurt.” 

But when his gaze met yours, you saw more pain than before still resting behind his eyes. Jay would never come right out and say it was in so much pain. You knew better than to believe that. He might have said it hurt, but when someone walked in and asked him to rate it on a scale of one to ten. He would say negative one, just cause he could. 

“Well, maybe try not to get shot next time,” you muttered, running your fingers through his hair. “Ya know, that might actually help.” 

Jay’s laugh was faint, “Let me add that my list of things not to do.” 


	3. We’re Friends...

You were nursing your drink while you sat across form Hailey at Molly’s. Between your schedule at Med and her’s with Intelligence, these girl’s night ended up being far and in-between. You knew she wasn’t listening while you rattled on about some random guy you had seen from the recent dating app that another resident dared you to tried. Hailey’s gaze was glued to her phone. 

“Jay?” you asked with a smile on your face as you took a drink. 

“What?” Her’s eyebrows furrowed together, and she placed her phone on the other side of her arm. “No.” 

“Yes, it totally is,” you nodded while pointing your drink in her direction, “you have that stupid little grin on your face.” 

“There is no grin this face.”

“Right? That’s why your phone keeps going off.” You took a sip of your drink, waiting for Hailey to respond, but she pursed her lips before taking a drink. “What’s going between you two anyways?”

“We’re just friends.” 

You held back the laugh that wanted to escape. “Are you kidding? You’re kidding right?” Hailey leaned her head to the side a little, and it took everything in you to slap some sense into her. “He looks at you like you’re his entire world.” 

“He doesn’t,” Hailey said, glancing down at her phone as Jay’s name appeared again. 

“He does too.” You pointed your drink towards her and then her phone. “His eye light up every time you laugh or smile, and he’s overly smitten with you. I’m just surprised you haven’t jumped all over that.” 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

“Just friends my ass.” 


End file.
